Since the introduction of "Pong" many years ago, video or computerized games have only increased in popularity. Some video games are adapted for video arcades. These games typically reward a high score with extra play time or with arcade tickets.
Many of today's video games involve controlling the motions of a multitude of characters, or rapidly shooting a weapon. As such, these games are not ideally suited for young children who have trouble learning how to play the games and interacting with the many required knobs and buttons.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a video game that is well-suited for small children, and that can be utilized in a video arcade.